


Solemn

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: draco100, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: Week after week, in the cemetery.





	Solemn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #18, "ritual", at draco100 on dreamwidth.

He walks slowly, in the cemetery, each foot placed with care, the full sweep of his cloak brushing over the close-cropped grass. Every visit, Draco starts at the first stone to the right of the gate. Head bowed, he places one hand on the smooth marble. He closes his eyes and he whispers. "I am sorry." He waits for a moment, then he moves on. Dozens of graves surround the memorial to those lost in war, and Draco stops to apologize to each. Week after week, he returns to offer up his regret, hoping to find forgiveness for his role.


End file.
